WIJengine3.0 - Combat Tips and Tactics
This page will not only go over general gun fighting tactics, but also individual tips and tricks for every single gun in WIJengine3.0! General Combat Being the sci-fi group it is, WIJ is well known for its generally slower gameplay. That being said, every single shot you can land on an enemy and every single bullet you can avoid is extremely important in the long run. You will always technically be "in the long run" since the kill times are slow and you will almost always be defending something, which also means the enemy has infinate chances to arm the bomb/capture the flag, but you really only get ONE chance if you fail to defend it ONCE. Focus on improving your consistency and accuracy whenever you can. I cannot stress this enough! Landing 8 consecutive shots with a Y14 doesn't matter if you can't finish off an enemy with the W17, or become more relaxed simply because you have more health then the other person does. Similarly, if you're low on health, try to use the enemy's underestimation to your advantage. Most people naturally slow down and stop dodging when they think they are about to K.O. you! You can use this opportunity to your advantage to stack a lot of damage and bring down the enemy's health bar to your level. Don't stop dodging or deliberately leave yourself open to enemy fire for any reason, ever. Y14: "The Primary Weapon" Pistol Pistol, Semi Automatic (but literally fully automatic in the script!) Despite that this gun is technically a sidearm, it is statistically much better than the W17. It has better accuracy, deals higher damage per second, and also has a faster cooldown time then the W17. Its only drawback is that it overheats faster then the W17 does, but that doesn't really matter considering you'll have a full clip again in 1-2 seconds (it's math.random(1,2) for the reload time). It also has the smallest hit box, so enemies will have a harder time hurting you then if you equip the W17. Tip: Since it's also more accurate, it tends to be better for picking off wall shooters as well. Catch them off gaurd and they'll wish they had never started wallshooting at you in the first place. Best used for: Stacking damage on enemies quickly and accurately. Optimal Range: Short to Mid Range. W17: "The Sidekick" Assault Rifle Assault Rifle, Fully Automatic Despite that this gun is technically an "assault rifle" (whatever the hell that means), it is statistically weaker than the Y14, and should be treated as such. It has less accuracy, and deals less damage per second than the Y14. The only advantage it has is that it can be fired for longer periods of time before overheating, but the average overheat time is also longer. It also has a rather bulky hit box, so enemies will have an easier time hitting you than you equiping the Y14. Tip: To fire it for even longer periods of time, treat it as a semi-automatic weapon and spam click instead of holding down the mouse. Best used for: Keeping the pressure on enemies if your Y14 is cooling down. Optimal Range: Short to Short-Mid Range. B55: The Burst Rifle Assault Rifle, 3 Round Burst This gun is probably the weakest out of all the guns WIJengine3.0 has to offer. It's difficult to land all three shots per burst to start with, but the fact that each shot does only 7 damage won't help you even if you can land all 3 shots. (EDIT:Recently silentswords buffed it to 8 damage per laser). The one advantage this gun has over the other weapons is that it's very accuracte, almost as accuracte as the SUF. It should really only be preferred in medium or long range situations where you can deal more total damage than using the Y14. Best used for: Pestering people at a distance. Optimal Range: Mid to Long Range. T11: The Shotgun Type 11 Shotgun, Close Range Shotgun This gun is intended as a potent tool for those WIJians who are up close and personal about their fights. While utterly worthless at long range ( being the only gun with range dissipation for its shots), at close ranges this has the potential to kill in one shot. The reload time can be a problem if you fail to land your shots, but a direct hit usually means quick crippling of the target. Best used for: Close range heavy damage. Optimal Range: Short Range (though you can tickle people with it at long range). SKP: The SMG Sub Machinegun, Fully Automatic While this gun was intended for close range combat, it is still very effective against enemies from short to mid range. Consider it a direct upgrade of the W17. The only setback it has is slightly less accuracy than the W17, but at mid range you will still be getting more hits than the W17 because of the .07 fire rate (roughly 14 bullets per second). It even does slightly more damage per laser than the W17! If you unlock it, use it. Best used for: Close range heavy damage. Optimal Range: Short (but it's still pretty efficent at mid range). SUF: The Sniper Sniper Rifle, Semi Automatic If I can recall correctly, this gun has been nerfed no less than 4 times in WIJengine3.0 alone, which should be a testament to how overpowered it was, and still is. It went from instant kill every second down to a 60 damage shot every 2.5 seconds near the end of Indigo 1's lifespan. Still, if it hadn't been availible to raiders, Indigo 1 would have been nearly impossible to raid. Don't allow the sniper rifle aspect fool you though, it is just as effective at point blank range if you have decent accuracy. Best used for: Being a single shot powerhouse. Optimal Range: Short to Long Range. G25: The Grenade Launcher As the title suggests, the G25 is just that, a grenade launcher. Only, instead of being overpowered like the attachment grenade launcher from the Call Of Duty franchise, it most closely resembles the Grenade Launcher from Halo: Reach. It's niche is close combat; the only scenario where it could travel further than 40 studs is if you were shooting it downhill. It is not availible at Indigo 1 OR Indigo 2 (wARC doesn't even have a G25), and that's because it wasn't even used very much at Cerulian. Tip: Instead of firing it at or above the person, fire it at the ground in an enemy's general direction because it rolls further then it flies! Best used for: Blowing stuff up at short range, and around corners. Optimal Range: Again, Short Range only. AT: Antimatter Phasor Antitank Phaser, Single Shot Blast This gun is the strongest weapon per single shot damage in the WIJ arsenal. Intended originally to crack vehicle armor, the AT also serves as a powerful anti-infantry weapon. When deployed, it charges momentarily, during which target lock must be maintained. Once the weapon hits 100% heat, it will fire a small grouping of high energy phaser blasts, utterly obliterating anyone on the other end. Best used for: Blowing stuff up. Optimal Range: Short to Long Range. REX: The Minigun (Colonel+ Only) MF-S Phaser, Minigun! This gun is reserved for High Command only? Why? Because it shreds people with its 20+ damage shots at several per minute with no sign of overheat or battery loss in sight. (ZeroSpectrum: So true, in fact, I've only seen HiCom use the REX one time in the two and a half years I've been in WIJ.) Best used for: Killing pretty much everything... Optimal Range: All Ranges. 2xSKP: Shock Troopers Only Dual Sub Machineguns! they are overpowered, and no, we don't use them anymore. Not even at Indigo 1. It ruins the point of having a skilled division if their "skill" relies on having some sort of advantage. Fun Fact: Even though the total damage per second is the same as firing a single SKP, it's much more overpowered because the target is hit much more often. Around 28 bullets a second... yeah. It's raining lasers! 2xY14: Shock Troopers Only Dual Pistols! they are overpowered, and no, we don't use them anymore. Not even at Indigo 1. It ruins the point of having a skilled division if their "skill" relies on having some sort of advantage. Fun Fact: The total damage per individual laser is around 16, not the normal 11 damage. The fire rate is also faster.